It is well known in the art to use a cotton pad or other absorbent material which is soaked in acetone or similar product to remove nail gel or acrylic nails applied to a person's fingernails or toenails for decorative purposes. Typically, the pad with acetone or similar material is applied to a fingernail with nail gel or acrylic nail and the pad is allowed to soak for a period of time on the nail and/or the pad is moved up and down/back and forth across the nail to remove the gel or acrylic nail. Since it is sometimes necessary for the pad to be in contact with the nail for a period of time in order to remove the gel or acrylic nail, it is known to apply the pad to the nail, and then wrap the pad and fingertip with a small piece of aluminum foil to hold the pad in place for a period of time. In this manner, it is possible to substantially simultaneously remove the gel or acrylic nails from the nails of all ten fingers and/or all ten toes.
In a further improvement, individual sheets of foil are pre-cut with an absorbent pad attached to the foil with each sheet/pad combination stacked on top of one another. Although more convenient than using an absorbent pad alone, or an absorbent pad with a subsequently added foil wrapping on the tip of the finger, since each foil sheet is relatively thin, in a nail salon environment where it is desirable to minimize waste and improve efficiency, due to the thinness of the foil, it can be difficult to pick up one foil sheet/pad combination at a time. That is, when a sheet of foil is selected, if not enough pressure is applied, the attempt to grab the sheet will result in no sheet being grabbed, or if too much pressure is applied, multiple sheets will be picked up when only one sheet was desired.